


Chiquitita

by BOOCHANGBINZ



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Edging, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, also jisung wears lingerie at some point, also they dance to it at some point too, established binsung, handjobs, it’s named chiquitita after the ABBA song because that song makes me feel the same way this fic does, lowercase intended for aesthetic purposes, seungmin joins in the first chapter tho, they’re all switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOCHANGBINZ/pseuds/BOOCHANGBINZ
Summary: changbin and jisung need another roommate.why not ask the guy changbin just met on grindr?"it's a simple answer, jisung. yes or no? you've already done it with changbin and i know you find me attractive. what do you have to lose?""my dignity?", jisung mumbled. changbin laughed next to him."bold to assume you still have some.""so?", seungmin asked impatiently. "we don't have all night."jisung was silent for several long seconds. a variety of emotions flashed across his face before settling on one; determination."okay, fine. let's have a three way."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first time writing on archive, i’m usually on wattpad (my user is the same there if you wanna check out the fics i have on there) i hope you enjoy this story that kinda has a plot but also doesn’t??? it’s mostly just porn lol. and don’t worry, we get into it right from the first chapter, i don’t like to drag stuff out. enjoy!

"there are two reasons people have sex."

"jesus christ, can we not talk about this right now?", jisung replied exasperatedly. he had his fingers up on either side of his face, rubbing at his temples. sitting criss-cross on changbin's bed, the blanket covering his lower half but leaving his bare chest exposed, his hair was a complete mess from what they'd been doing only minutes earlier: each other. 

"one", changbin started, hand in the air numbering off with his fingers. he was laying down, only inches away from jisung, the covers lying right under his chest. "to make a baby. this one doesn't apply to us."

"obviously", jisung replied with an eye roll. "seeing as we are gay men."

"it happens some times in fanfictions", changbin said. jisung gave him an incredulous look. 

"what kind of fanfictions do you read?"

"two", changbin said, opting out of answering jisung's question. "horniness."

"yeah, and you're lucky i get horny a lot 'cause this wouldn't happen otherwise", jisung replied. changbin pouted, wrapping his arms around jisung's waist and burying his face in his thighs. 

"don't say that jisung, i might start to think you don't love me."

jisung barked out a sarcastic laugh and stood up, the covers slipping off to reveal a full, round butt right in changbin's face. he grabbed his boxers off the floor and started to get dressed. "shut up or i'm not gonna fuck you anymore."

"there's no way you can resist all this", changbin replied and gestured to himself. jisung just raised his eyebrows, shook his head, and left the room. 

changbin ran a hand through his hair, scrunching his face up when his fingers got caught in a knot that jisung had created when he'd fisted at his hair just minutes ago. he opened his phone and scrolled through it, tired but not tired enough to sleep yet. in the living room, he heard the tv turn on and the recognizable groan of the couch as jisung sunk into it. 

as he scrolled through twitter, he let his mind wander. he and jisung's arrangement worked out; neither wanted a relationship but were plenty horny. it'd been several years since they started their strange friends-with-benefits thing and it was starting to get tiring. there's only so much you can do with one person. 

changbin needed something fresh. 

he thought back to that morning and the argument they'd had. changbin had brought up the idea of buying some sex toys at breakfast and jisung had nearly spit out his orange juice. 

"but we're not a couple?"

"so?", changbin asked. he frowned; he hadn't expected such a negative reaction from jisung. actually, he'd expected excitement and definitely a dirty joke or two. something about changbin wearing a butt-plug or shoving a vibrator up his asshole. 

"shopping for sex toys is, like, weird if you're not together", jisung replied. changbin furrowed his brows. 

"well, we kinda are together, aren't we?"

"we're not dating", jisung said quickly. changbin rolled his eyes. 

"yeah, i know. but, like, we have sex with each other. all the time. so we're kinda a thing. but like, not an official thing. just, a sex thing."

"why do we need sex toys anyway?", jisung asked. changbin shrugged. 

"i don't know, it's just...it's kinda getting boring", he replied. jisung raised a brow at him. 

"boring? it's boring when i suck you off?"

"we've been doing the same things for years, jisung. i just want something new", changbin answered exasperatedly. jisung shook his head and stood up. 

"this is weird. i'm not talking about this with you."

changbin watched jisung start to walk off to his room and felt his chest fill with anger. he crossed his arms and stomped, loud enough that jisung looked back at him. 

"seriously? did you just stomp?"

"if you won't buy a fucking vibrator, then i'll find someone who will!", changbin shouted, furiously taking out his phone. 

"what are you doing?", jisung asked with a hint of worry in his tone, walking back over to see. he gasped when he saw changbin open grindr and reached out to steal his phone, but changbin moved it out of his reach. 

"are you serious? you're gonna hook up with a stranger just 'cause i won't buy you some freaky sex doll?"

"yes, i am", changbin replied. "oooh, he looks pretty. i bet he could fuck me ten times better than you could! just imagine, you're trying to sleep at 3 a.m. but all you can hear is yes!! fuck yes!! rail me daddy!"

"you don't even have a daddy kink!", jisung shouted and tried to steal the phone again. "don't do it! don't swipe right!"

"too late!", changbin cheered as he swiped and jisung climbed onto his back to try and reach the phone. "ah, jisung get off me! oh look, it's a match."

"what?", jisung said and stilled, still sitting on his roommate's back as he watched the phone intently. "are you gonna text him? did he text you?"

"he said hey", changbin replied. he bit his lip. "what do i say?"

"just say hey back", jisung answered. he plopped his arms over changbin's shoulders and rested his chin on his head, enjoying his temporary piggy-back ride. 

seungmin:  
hey

changbin:  
hey

seungmin:  
so what are you looking for? relationship or hook up?

changbin:  
umm  
hook up??

seungmin:  
you free tomorrow at 7?

changbin:  
yes!

seungmin:  
ok  
meet me at that gay bar on fifth  
also you're bottoming 

changbin:  
i wouldn't have it any other way

____

"you're seriously going on that date?"

changbin scooped a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth before grinning, milk dribbling down his chin while jisung fake gagged. "of course i am. he's hot and he wants to fuck me."

"what if he's an axe killer?", jisung asked pointedly, taking a bite of toast. "i don't trust those dating apps. i think you should get to know someone before you go on a date with them."

"you sound like chan", changbin replied with an eye-roll. jisung gasped. 

"i do not! take that back right now."

"and you also sound jealous", changbin continued. it was jisung's turn to roll his eyes. 

"oh shut up, i'm not jealous. why would i be jealous of you?"

changbin stood up, taking his empty bowl to the sink. "i don't know, ji. you tell me."

"i'm not jealous!", jisung shouted as changbin left to his room. he frowned and took another bite of his toast. 

he wasn't jealous. he just didn't like the idea of changbin going on a date with a total stranger that could definitely be an axe murderer. and bringing that stranger to their apartment where he could axe murder jisung too. 

"what do you think?", changbin asked, suddenly appearing back in the kitchen holding two different t-shirts. "pink or black?"

"do you own any other colors?", jisung asked. 

"haha, very funny", changbin replied sarcastically. "pink or black?"

jisung sighed. "black. it's sexier."

"thanks!", changbin shouted back at jisung as he returned to his room. 

____

so seungmin was hot. 

he was taller than changbin. like, several inches taller. he could imagine himself being absolutely manhandled by him, and he liked that idea. 

"so", changbin started. it didn't matter how hot seungmin was, it didn't cure changbin's awkwardness. it had been such a long time since he'd been on a date, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. all he knew was that he planned on getting his brains fucked out later that night. "you like whiskey?"

seungmin laughed, less at changbin's question than at changbin himself. "you don't do this often, do you?"

changbin sighed and shook his head. "no, i don't." he met seungmin's gaze and smiled. seungmin had such a kind and understanding face. "honestly, it's probably been years. see, i have this friends-with-benefits thing with my roommate. so usually, when i wanna get fucked, all i have to do is walk into the living room naked."

seungmin chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey. "so why are you on this date?"

"things...haven't been working out lately", changbin replied. "i need a change of scenery, i guess."

seungmin smirked, eyes suddenly turning dangerous, and wrapped an arm around changbin's waist. he pulled him close and changbin could smell the whiskey on his breath, expensive and sophisticated. so different from the fruity drinks that jisung usually got. different from the cheap box wine or soju they had in the fridge for weekend nights. 

"let's get you that change then."

____

seungmin watched as changbin fumbled with the keys, dropping them twice before he finally got a hold on them and shoved them into the door in a way that was almost violent. he shook the doorknob several times before it finally popped open and changbin welcomed him in with a drunken giggle. 

changbin's grindr profile said he was 27. so did his I.D. that seungmin had stolen a glance of when they were buying drinks. but he lived like a 20 year old college student. mismatched furniture, shitty apartment in the part of the city that was almost dangerous but not quite. and right in the middle of it all was the roommate changbin had mentioned earlier in the night, lounging on the couch and watching a crime show. 

"seungmin, this is my roommate, jisung", changbin introduced. he giggled and stumbled, and seungmin caught him by his waist to steady him. jisung watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. 

"seriously?", he asked with an annoyed tone. "you couldn't have gone to his place? you're gonna make me sit here and listen to you get fucked?"

"yep!", changbin replied cheerily. he grabbed seungmin's hand and started to pull him across the room. "that's the point!"

"you're a dick, changbin!", jisung yelled after them as changbin dragged him into his room and shut the door. he turned to seungmin and pulled him onto the bed, hands already wandering. seungmin simply watched him with furrowed brows. 

"touch me", changbin demanded. he grabbed seungmin's hands and placed them on his chest. then, he pulled them so they were horizontal, seungmin hovering over changbin with a confused expression. he kept grabbing at seungmin's face, his hair, his shoulders, and glancing over at the door like he was waiting for someone to bust through. suddenly, he began moaning and whining, like seungmin was giving him the best dick of his life even though they both still had their clothes on. yeah, seungmin knew exactly what changbin was trying to do. 

"i've barely touched you."

seungmin sat back on the bed and changbin whined at the lack of contact. seungmin stared at him, glanced at the closed door, then turned back to changbin. 

"be honest with me. are you using me to make him jealous?"

"what?", changbin asked incredulously. "jisung? why would i want to make him jealous?"

seungmin rolled his eyes. "come on. i saw his reaction when you brought me in. if jealousy is your goal, you're definitely succeeding."

changbin bit his lip. "...really?"

"oh yeah, for sure", seungmin replied, sitting back on his hands. 

changbin sat up and sighed heavily. "it's not like i like him or anything. it's just...we've been friends for years and we've got this weird sex thing going on and it's great! but lately...it's been boring. he keeps doing the same stuff and i tried to bring up the idea of getting some toys or something but he freaked out. so i thought maybe if i made him jealous, he would be more open-minded with me. is that stupid?"

seungmin shook his head. "i don't think so. i had something similar happen in one of my past relationships."

"really?", changbin asked, intrigued. he sat forward and grinned at his date. seungmin chuckled softly and changbin couldn't help but note how cute it sounded. he had such a pleasant laugh. 

"yeah", seungmin replied. "i was dating this guy and he suggested adding a third party to make things more interesting in bed? it was great at first but then he ended up breaking up with me for the other guy. not really a great example, but you get the idea."

"a three way?", changbin asked. seungmin nodded. "oh. like, right now?"

"it's fun", seungmin said in lieu of a real answer. "maybe i can help jisung open his eyes to new opportunities."

a three way. right then. him, seungmin, jisung. 

changbin was practically salivating at the thought. 

____

"jisung?"

jisung looked over to see his roommate standing timidly in the doorway, seungmin next to him. his expression soured and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"what do you want?"

"we have a question for you", seungmin replied. jisung's brows furrowed. 

"huh?"

"this might sound weird", changbin started, moving to sit down on the couch. seungmin stood above both of them. "but seungmin had an idea that i thought you might wanna try."

jisung looked between the two of them. "this is weird. what are you two planning?"

"wanna have a three way?", seungmin offered suddenly and plainly, surprising both jisung and changbin. jisung's eyes widened and he stared at seungmin with his mouth agape. 

"i—what?"

"a three way", seungmin repeated. "yes or no?"

"i—", jisung stammered. he turned to look at changbin. "is he serious?"

changbin just nodded and jisung gaped. "seriously?"

seungmin leaned down, face inches away from jisung. the man inched back, still in shock at the sudden offer. "it's a simple answer, jisung. yes or no? you've already done it with changbin and i know you find me attractive. what do you have to lose?"

"my dignity?", jisung mumbled. changbin laughed next to him. 

"bold to assume you still have some."

"so?", seungmin asked impatiently. "we don't have all night."

jisung was silent for several long seconds. a variety of emotions flashed across his face before settling on one; determination. 

"okay, fine. let's have a three way."

____

"how does this work?", jisung asked, watching as seungmin pulled his shirt over his head. changbin followed suit, revealing the toned chest that jisung knew well. seungmin's body was different; muscular in a less demanding way, wide shoulders paired with a tiny waist. he was unbelievably sexy. he couldn't believe changbin had managed to snatch him up, not only for himself, but for the both of them. 

"depends", seungmin replied. he started working on his belt and jisung's face burned. "changbin, you bottoming?"

"aye aye captain", changbin replied. he was working on his own jeans. jisung realized he was the only one still fully clothed and tore off his shirt. 

"alright. we can put jisung in the middle. or, we can take turns on changbin, if he's down for that. or there's always double penetration, but i don't know if changbin's exactly prepared for that tonight. or, one of us fucks changbin while the other jerks off. honestly, there's a lot of options."

"all of those sound good, but you guys are not sticking two dicks up there at the same time", changbin replied. he and seungmin were both in just their underwear at that point. jisung struggled to undo his belt with shaky hands. 

he flushed when seungmin appeared in front of him, his hands moving to jisung's belt and easily slipping it off. he looked down at jisung, meeting his eyes, and smiled softly. 

"nervous?"

jisung swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over at changbin who was staring at them with starry eyes. 

"woah. that's hot."

seungmin laughed and his breath fanned over jisung's face. it smelled like expensive alcohol and breath mints. jisung felt weak at the knees. 

"it's like i'm watching really good, really realistic porn", changbin added. "like, the kind you have to pay for."

"don't tell me you've ever paid for porn", seungmin said and changbin laughed, sitting back on the bed. 

"no man, i can barely afford to eat. i'm not paying for what i can find for free on gaybuttsex.com."

seungmin snorted. jisung's face was still flaming because seungmin was still so close and he had the most beautiful laugh and wow, jisung was so attracted to him. he wanted seungmin to rail him until he was crying and begging and completely at his mercy. 

seungmin turned back to him and smirked, resting a hand on his hip and leaning in close. jisung stared at him with wide eyes. 

"can you read minds?", he asked stupidly. seungmin raised an eyebrow and leaned in, breath brushing against jisung's ear as his teeth grazed the lobe. 

"why? what are you thinking about me?"

"aww, don't leave me out", changbin whined from the bed. seungmin chuckled and jisung felt it in his dick. 

he pulled back, removing his hand from jisung's hip, and the other almost whimpered in disappointment. seungmin moved to the bed, the mattress dipping and groaning under their combined weight as he leaned over changbin and pressed a kiss to his lips. jisung watched in awe as they moved together effortlessly, like they'd done it a billion times before. 

"poor little baby, so needy", seungmin cooed, easing changbin back onto the mattress. the older let out a low whine under him when seungmin's thigh brushed against his half-hard cock. 

then, seungmin sat back up and turned to jisung. he glanced down at his pants and raised an eyebrow. "need help getting those off?"

"nope", jisung replied quickly with a bright blush. he pulled them off as seungmin kissed changbin again and started trailing kisses down his neck. 

honestly, jisung wasn't sure what to do. he'd never had a three-way before and the only of them who had any experience was very much focused on sucking a hickey into the skin of changbin's neck. he watched with starry eyes as changbin screwed his face up, eyes squeezed closed, and whined again. he looked like he was having the time of his life, while jisung just stood and watched. 

seungmin pulled away from changbin, lips red and swollen from working at changbin's throat, and turned to jisung. he stood up, grabbing jisung by the hands and pulling him close to him. jisung swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up into seungmin's hooded eyes. 

"don't be shy", seungmin whispered. he leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss to jisung's neck, just under one of his ears. "tell me what you want."

"i...", jisung trailed off. his voice was shaking and he could already feel his cock leaking in his underwear. seungmin was fucking hot. "i'm sorry. i just—i don't know how this works."

"hmm", seungmin hummed against his neck. he pulled back, enough so he could look in jisung's eyes again. "is it okay if i kiss you?"

jisung knew he would agree to anything if seungmin asked for it in that beautiful voice of his. "yes", he whispered shakily and seungmin grabbed his chin, forcing it up as he leaned in. jisung's eyes fluttered closed as seungmin pressed his lips against his own. 

the kiss deepened faster than jisung was expecting, seungmin's tongue poking out to force jisung's lips open. he could feel the other's hot breath in his mouth as he kissed him, the hand on his chin moving to bury in his hair. he was completely at seungmin's disposal, and strangely, he loved it. 

seungmin pulled apart, looking at jisung's dazed expression with a smirk. he spun the other around suddenly, jisung's legs flailing around in surprise as he gripped seungmin's arms to keep himself from falling over, and shoved him onto the bed next to changbin. before jisung could fully register what was happening, changbin was climbing on top of him and leaning over to grin in his face. 

"hey", he said softly before kissing jisung. this was familiar; they'd kissed thousands of times before. changbin's lips moved against his in a recognizable rhythm. the only difference was the sound of footsteps belonging to a third party. 

"hey, changbin", seungmin interrupted their kissing as the older broke apart to meet the other's questioning gaze. "where do you keep your condoms and lube?"

"top drawer", changbin and jisung responded at the same time. seungmin pulled the drawer open and grabbed the needed materials before heading back over to the bed and joining them. 

changbin got off of jisung so the other could sit up as seungmin tore a condom open with his teeth. "so who's fucking who?"

"you guys could, uh, take turns on me?", changbin suggested. his face was burning with embarrassment but he continued. "i don't know how long i'll be able to go without cumming though."

"i'll start", seungmin replied. "if you cum before jisung finishes, i can just suck him off."

jisung's eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch at just the thought of those beautiful lips around him, eyes staring up at him through long lashes as he bobbed his head up and down. 

"that okay with you, jisung?", seungmin asked. the other nodded quickly and seungmin went right to work. 

jisung simply watched as seungmin pushed changbin back on the bed, placing kisses down his chest and stomach until he took the band of changbin's underwear between his teeth and started easing them down. the older gasped when the cold air hit his dick and squirmed a bit under seungmin's tentative touch on his thighs. jisung's mouth fell open in amazement as he watched the careful way seungmin kneaded the soft muscle of changbin's thighs, pulling them apart to reveal his hole. seungmin pulled changbin's legs over his shoulders before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. he moved up a bit, enough that changbin could see his face, and teased the opening of his hole with a slick finger. "do this often?", he asked teasingly and changbin sucked in a breath of air as seungmin slipped the first finger in. "oh, you're pretty loose. you're a little whore, aren't you? always taking dick and asking for more?"

jisung had never heard such dirty words slip from someone's mouth during sex. usually, he and changbin just moaned or laughed or teased each other. there was rarely any foreplay, kissing, or dirty talk. seungmin's filthy taunting went straight to his dick, and they did the same for changbin. he was already a whining mess under seungmin, who still only had one finger in. 

even with just one finger, seungmin knew how to make it feel good. pull out to the first knuckle before moving back down to the last, curl it to brush against changbin's prostate and make him moan and arch his back, then repeat. jisung watched intently with both admiration and jealousy. 

"feel good, baby?", seungmin asked and changbin nodded vigorously. he added another finger and another moan escaped changbin's lips. "you're taking it so good. such a sweet little whore."

jisung had to admire the way seungmin mixed praise with degradation. and, of course, he noticed the way changbin was absolutely eating it up. he was starting to understand why changbin had wanted to switch things up a bit. he hadn't seen changbin enjoy sex this much in a long time. 

"ji", changbin gasped, reaching a hand out to the younger. jisung moved over next to him and changbin grasped him by the back of his head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. he squeaked when changbin bit down on his lip and pulled back, licking over the skin to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "sorry", changbin muttered. he gasped again and arched his back when seungmin added yet another finger. jisung looked down to see changbin's dick leaking completely untouched. he wrapped a hand around it and jerked changbin off a couple times, savoring the obscene sounds that left his mouth. he leaned down, latching onto one of his nipples and sucking on it. changbin gripped onto his hair, slightly pulling on it, but jisung liked it. 

"careful", seungmin's voice suddenly spoke up, interrupting the chorus of moans changbin was making. jisung pulled off of his nipple just to lick over it, smiling to himself when changbin's entire body shuddered. "you're gonna make him cum."

jisung pulled back and looked at changbin's cock, stopping his jerking motions when he saw the amount of precum leaking from his tip and how painfully hard he was. he squeezed instead, bringing a yelp from changbin and stopping his orgasm. 

"jisung, what the hell?!"

"you can't cum yet", jisung scolded. changbin looked at him through teary eyes, overwhelmed by the way jisung was edging him. 

"nice voice, jisung", seungmin warned. he pulled all three fingers out of changbin's hole and pulled off his own underwear. jisung stared at his dick in amazement; it was so much bigger than both jisung and changbin's. his eyes flicked up to meet seungmin's when he felt a hand on his chin. seungmin's other hand was busy slipping the condom on. "you need to talk to him softly. this isn't a punishment; it's sex. watch."

and jisung did. he watched with wide eyes as seungmin slipped his dick inside, and changbin gripped at the sheets and tried to suppress his moan. he couldn't hold it back once seungmin began slowly thrusting in and out, letting out a loud moan that filled the whole room. 

"such pretty moans from such a good boy", seungmin praised as he thrusted. he leaned over changbin, using a hand to tilt his chin down, forcing him to meet his eyes. "baby is doing so good for me. do you think you can hold on for a little longer? i want to see you cum, but not yet, baby."

changbin shuddered again and grabbed onto his cock roughly, squeezing the base. "i—ah, fuck! it's s'good seungminnie. please, please let me cum."

"not yet, baby boy", seungmin replied. he looked genuinely sorry for changbin. then, he thrusted in roughly and changbin moaned so loud it was almost a scream, gripping his cock for dear life. "i have to keep using your hole, and then it's jisung's turn. you want jisung to have fun, don't you?"

"y-yes", changbin managed. he looked over at jisung with dazed, fucked out eyes. "yes, i want jisung to have fun."

he looked so ruined already. jisung didn't understand how he was still holding on. if it was him, he would have came ages ago. 

"fuck." seungmin's face scrunched up as he began thrusting in faster, gripping changbin's waist so hard that he was bound to leave bruises. "fuck, baby you feel so good."

changbin whined and let go of his cock to keep himself from jerking himself off. instead, he clutched at the sheets, knuckles turning white with effort. 

jisung decided fuck it, changbin was seconds away from cumming anyway, might as well make it as awesome as possible. he leaned down, attaching his lips to changbin's nipple once again and running his tongue over it repeatedly before sucking. changbin moaned his name, hips bucking up in search of friction, and jisung toyed with the other nipple between his fingers. 

"jisung—", seungmin started to warn but changbin was already cumming, completely untouched, strands of white shooting from his dick and coating his stomach and jisung's hair. jisung pulled off his nipple, a bit of saliva hanging off his lips. 

"fuck", changbin moaned. "fuck, i'm sorry. i couldn't help it."

"it's okay, baby", seungmin replied. he was panting and jisung knew he was seconds from cumming himself. he was right; a few more thrusts in and then he was throwing his head back, a beautiful sound leaving his throat as he buried himself as deep inside changbin as possible and came. jisung watched his dick twitch inside changbin, and then pull out, condom full of white. 

"so i guess i'm sucking you off", seungmin said breathlessly, meeting jisung's eyes with a dangerous gaze. he looked absolutely gorgeous, panting and sweaty, light brown hair sticking to his forehead, and cheeks bright red. 

"no", changbin said suddenly. he gave his dick a couple strokes, watching as it slowly grew half hard. "i can go again."

"you sure?", seungmin asked. changbin nodded. 

"yeah."

that was all jisung need to hear before he was taking off his underwear and slipping a condom over his very hard and very leaking dick. he rubbed some lube over it, letting out a small moan at the friction. seungmin settled back on the bed, content with watching the show with dazed eyes. 

jisung pushed in slowly. it was strange, using changbin after someone else. his walls were already so stretched and fucked that it was easy for jisung to move; there wasn't any of the usual resistance. all because of seungmin and his huge dick. 

he thrusted in deep, searching for the usual tightness, and changbin gasped and arched his back when he accidentally brushed over his prostate. 

changbin's dick was already leaking again and twitching against his stomach. jisung took it in his hands, slowly stroking him in time with each desperate thrust. 

"god, seungmin, you stretched him all out", jisung said through pants of effort. "you—you used him? uh, baby?"

seungmin laughed at jisung's attempt at dirty talk. "maybe you should leave the talking to me."

jisung flushed and nodded his head in agreement. "yeah. probably."

"shut up and just fuck me", changbin whimpered beneath him. he was desperately groping himself, hands squeezing his pecs and rubbing over his nipples. 

"add some fingers", seungmin suggested. jisung used his other hand, slipping his middle finger in along with his dick. he tried to copy what seungmin had been doing earlier and guessed he did something right when changbin gasped and bucked up into his hand. 

"f-fuck."

jisung guessed changbin was feeling pretty overstimulated because it didn't take long to make him cum the second time. he pulsed into jisung's hand with a loud moan and then fell back against the bed, gasping for breath. "jesus christ, that felt amazing."

jisung pulled out. his cock was completely wet with his own precum and he knew it wouldn't take much more to make him cum. milliseconds after he pulled off the condom, seungmin was there and pushing him back on the bed. 

"you're still—?", jisung started to ask and seungmin grinned at him and licked a stripe up the side of his cock. jisung shuddered and watched his dick twitch in seungmin's grasp. 

"i promised, didn't i?", seungmin replied before taking jisung's whole length in suddenly. jisung gasped at the feeling; seungmin's warmth around his sensitive cock, tongue working over all the edges, his tip hitting seungmin's soft palette. he was seconds from cumming just from the feeling. 

"fuck", he whispered shakily and buried a hand in seungmin's hair as he bobbed up and down hurriedly. he took in a wavering breath and opened his eyes, looking down to see seungmin's dark eyes staring up at him just like he'd imagined. 

that was all it took, and he was pulsing into seungmin's mouth like he'd never came before.

____

when seungmin woke up, the bed was empty. 

he sighed and shifted under the covers, rubbing an arm over his eyes. not like he wasn't already used to waking up alone. 

he sat up and gazed out the window for a second, trying to calculate the time by the angle of the sun. his phone was still in his pants pocket, somewhere on the floor. he noticed that changbin had pink curtains, something he hadn't noted the night before. 

damn. 

he hadn't had that much fun in a long time. he'd had a lot of sex, of course, but he'd never met anyone quite like changbin and jisung. in a strange way, they made him want to come back for more. 

he stretched his arms and stood up, grabbing his boxers off the floor and tugging them on before grabbing his pants and shirt as well. he hated wearing the same outfit twice, but he didn't have much choice. 

he stumbled out to the kitchen to find jisung and changbin already there. a small radio on the counter played old music, the same kind his mother used to listen to. changbin was sat the table, which was cluttered with old plates, empty take-out boxes, and various papers. jisung stood at the stove, frying an egg in a pan and whistling along with the song. 

"hey", seungmin greeted, shuffling over to stand next to jisung. the other turned to him and grinned.

"'morning sleepyhead."

"what time is it?", seungmin mumbled. 

"around 8 o'clock", changbin answered. he was thumbing through a magazine as he ate his toast, eyes glued to the words. "breakfast is essential here."

"yep", jisung replied. "we always eat breakfast together."

"sounds fun", seungmin said. he stifled a yawn and looked around. "could i have something to drink?"

"help yourself", jisung answered. "we don't have much, though. it's been a while since we've gone shopping."

seungmin opened the fridge and dug through expired products and fast-food leftovers, looking for something edible. he grabbed a carton of orange juice that, miraculously, hadn't expired yet and popped a slice of bread into the toaster. next to him, jisung slid his fried egg onto a plate. 

he followed jisung to the table, watching as he carelessly shoved a stack of papers to clear himself a spot. seungmin furrowed his brows, getting a good look at exactly what was on the papers. 

"woah, these are cool", he said as he picked up one of the sheets. it had multiple sketches on it, all variations of the same flower in black ink. his eyes traced over the expert strokes in amazement. 

"thanks", changbin replied. he had set down his magazine and was grinning up at seungmin. "practice sketches. i'm a tattoo artist."

"that's so cool", seungmin said softly. he set down the paper and picked up another. 

"you have any tattoos?", changbin asked and seungmin shook his head. he knew changbin did; he'd seen all of them the night before, inked onto his chest, back, arms, and legs. they weren't excessive or huge, most were quite small and simple, and seungmin would have liked to get a better look at a couple. "you want a tattoo?"

"yeah, i've always thought they were cool", seungmin answered. "i haven't been able to settle on anything i want on me permanently, though."

"jisung won't let me tat him", changbin said with a pout. jisung rolled his eyes and shoved more egg in his mouth. "he's afraid of needles. he screams if i get my tattoo gun anywhere near him, off or on."

seungmin giggled at changbin's words and both the boys stared at him. he flushed and looked away from their starry gazes. "what?"

"you have the cutest laugh", jisung replied stupidly. changbin kicked him under the table and he jumped. "ow! asshole!"

"so what do you do, jisung?", seungmin asked while the other rubbed at his leg. he perked up once the attention was turned to him. 

"i manage a pet store", he answered proudly. "landlord won't let us have animals in the apartment so i do the next best thing."

"that's cute", seungmin said as he pulled his now finished toast from the toaster. he didn't miss the way jisung's cheeks flamed from his comment. 

"what about you?", changbin asked. "what do you do?"

"i, uh", seungmin stammered. he spread some butter over his toast for an excuse to look away from their prying gazes. "i'm between jobs right now."

"ah, i see", jisung said. "unemployment."

"i was fired a couple weeks ago", seungmin stated. jisung laughed. 

"let me guess, caught your boss with one of your coworkers?"

"more like my boss caught me with one of my coworkers", seungmin replied bitterly. "on my knees. in a closet."

"oh shit!", jisung managed through his laughter. "that's insane."

seungmin rolled his eyes. "yeah, i'm getting kicked from my apartment too."

"life just hasn't been going your way lately, huh?", changbin asked. seungmin shrugged and took a bite of his toast. 

"where's your other roommate?", he asked, pointing to the slightly ajar door that led to what looked like a mostly empty room. there were three bedrooms in the apartment, so he assumed that there must be a third tenant. 

"we don't have one", changbin replied with an annoyed tone, purposefully glaring at jisung. "he ran our last one out a couple months ago. he was cute too. i was hoping i'd at least get dicked down before jisung annoyed him too much."

"he was an asshole", jisung defended. "we don't want, or need, him here."

as they continued to argue, the gears were already turning in seungmin's mind. he had an idea that, if it worked out, would get all three of them something they desperately wanted. he just had to figure out a way to bring it up without sounding demanding. 

"so, you guys need a roommate?", seungmin asked, interrupting their bickering. changbin thought for a second. 

"i mean, we could use one", he replied. "dividing the rent would give us more grocery money. and we could turn the hot water back on."

"i still think this is chan's fault", jisung responded. "if he hadn't gotten that little australian boyfriend then he would still be living here."

"yeah, he did all the cleaning for us", changbin said. he turned to seungmin. "we never do the dishes. he comes over once a month and does them for us. if we run out before then, we just eat off of paper."

seungmin scrunched his nose up. "that's disgusting. but what i'm trying to say is that i'm really good at cleaning? and i also need a new place?"

jisung and changbin just stared at him. they obviously weren't getting it. he sighed. "what i'm asking is...can i be your roommate?"

jisung furrowed his brows. "you wanna move in?"

"yeah, i'll pay rent and everything", seungmin quickly explained. "and like i said, i'm really good at cleaning and i enjoy doing it. and, y'know, i'm always down for a repeat of last night...."

changbin gasped. "you wanna live here for sex!"

"not just for sex", seungmin assured. "i just—i really need a place to live. i have, like, a week to clear out my apartment and i'm desperate."

"so what you're saying is", jisung started. "if we let you live with us, you'll clean and pay rent and have awesome threesome sex with us?"

"i...", seungmin trailed. "yeah, that's exactly what i'm saying."

changbin and jisung looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes, and grinned. 

"hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter because it’s kinda a filler chapter?? i’m sorry there’s not much porn in this one, it’s before it gets good.

"so you met him on grindr?"

jisung nodded. "well, technically changbin did. i met him later, if you know what i mean." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and chan just sighed. 

"i just think it's unsafe", chan voiced his concern while jisung rolled his eyes. "i'm serious. you met him two days ago." he leaned in, voice dropping to a whisper. "what if he's an axe killer?"

"that's what i said!", jisung exclaimed. he turned to changbin when the other brushed by, carrying a box of seungmin's things in his arms. "and bin said i sounded like you."

"yeah, and then i got absolutely railed by that axe murderer", changbin replied. he dropped the box on the ground, wiping his hands on his jeans. "you two think you could help out a bit instead of standing in our way?"

jisung laughed. "with what muscles?". he flexed his thin arms and changbin snorted. 

"changbin?", seungmin's voice floated from around the corner, eyebrows creased as he appeared next to the group. chan watched him with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes. "have you seen a box labeled xmas decorations? it doesn't actually have christmas stuff in it though."

changbin looked down at the box he'd just set on the ground. "yep. right here."

seungmin grabbed the box and disappeared back into his new room. "thanks!"

chan turned to jisung once again, hands on his hips. "all i'm saying is that you barely know anything about this guy. i think it's stupid to move in with your one night stand."

changbin rolled his eyes that time. "first of all, we wouldn't need a roommate if you hadn't moved out to be with your boyfriend. second of all, he's not a one night stand. we did it again last night and it was awesome."

chan groaned while jisung and changbin high-fived. "whatever. at least i don't have to do the dishes for you guys anymore. but if he kills you, all i'm gonna say at your funeral is i told you so."

"bye channie!", jisung shouted as chan walked out the front door. the australian flipped them the middle finger before disappearing around the corner. 

"chan left?", seungmin asked as he left his room. changbin nodded. 

"yeah, he had to go suck off his boyfriend."

seungmin laughed and pushed his hair back with a hand. jisung and changbin both watched him intently, amazed with the way he always looked so effortlessly attractive. "sounds fun. i got all my boxes, so i'm set. you guys have any plans for today?"

jisung shook his head. "other than helping you move in? nope."

"that's not true", changbin interjected. "we promised miss cho that we'd help her with the garden again."

jisung snapped his fingers. "that's right." he turned to seungmin. "wanna help? she pays us in iced tea and homemade cookies."

"tempting", seungmin replied. "but i was gonna work on these dishes." he pointed to the stack of dirty plates, cups, and bowls in the sink. "bring me some tea though."

"good luck with your dishes!", changbin said as he and jisung left the apartment, leaving the door open behind them. seungmin didn't bother to shut it; the fresh air felt nice anyway. he moved to the sink, scrunching his nose in disgust before digging his hands in and getting to work. 

the small radio was already playing the station changbin and jisung were so fond of. he didn't bother to change it, instead singing along with the familiar, old songs softly. he enjoyed the chore, no matter how disgusting it was, because it kept his mind busy and gave him some alone time. 

it was nice. living with jisung and changbin didn't seem so bad. 

____

"seungmin!"

jisung waved the other man over, smiling widely as he swiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. "all done with the dishes?", he asked once seungmin had reached. 

the other sighed. "yeah. took forever."

"you're still faster than chan", changbin commented. he was kneeling over a box filled with dirt, digging small, evenly spaced holes. 

"you want some tea?", jisung asked and seungmin nodded. he watched as jisung poured him a cup, drops of condensation rolling down the glass pitcher. he thanked him after he handed him the drink. 

"ah, who's this?". an elderly woman stepped out of the door, from the apartment to the left of theirs. 

"this is seungmin", jisung explained in a loud voice so miss cho could hear. "he's our new roommate."

"what happened to channie?", miss cho asked. jisung sighed. 

"i've told you, miss cho", jisung replied. "he left years ago."

"ah, i see." she gestured to seungmin. "come here. i can't see you, young man."

seungmin walked over and leaned down to miss cho's height. she stared at him intently, eyes narrowing, and pinched at his cheek. "ah, very handsome, yes yes. would you like a cookie, seungmin?"

"uh, sure?", seungmin replied and miss cho disappeared back into her apartment. he turned to jisung. "she's, uh..."

"she's weird", jisung finished. he smiled with adoration. "but she's been here longer than we have and she's always been nice to us. plus, she feeds us sometimes."

"she makes killer dumplings", changbin added. he stood up, brushing dirt off his jeans. "jisung, you're on seeds."

the younger groaned but complied, getting on his knees to drop seeds into all the tiny holes changbin had made. miss cho reappeared, gave seungmin a plate of cookies, and disappeared back inside. he and changbin settled into two shitty lawn chairs, balancing the plate between them, and watched jisung work. 

"a girl named jisu lives in the apartment on the other side of us", changbin explained. "she's, like, on drugs and spends a lot of time at her boyfriend's place. so we don't really have to worry about anyone hearing us."

seungmin took a bite of cookie as changbin continued. "miss cho can barely hear but if she could, i doubt she'd rat us out. y'know, the landlord is homophobic, so..."

seungmin understood. 

he chuckled and changbin gave him a confused look. "sorry, it's not funny", he quickly apologized. "i guess i'm just used to it as this point. you ever think about if you were straight how much easier your life would be?"

changbin smiled. "i guess. but i really, really like taking it up the ass."

seungmin laughed, and changbin laughed. it was nice. 

____

"aw cute, you have a puppy."

seungmin watched as changbin grabbed his stuffed dog off his bed before collapsing back onto said bed, gripping the animal to his chest. 

"yeah, gift from my sister", seungmin replied. "my family always says i remind them of a dog."

"makes sense." changbin rubbed his face into the soft fur and breathed in. "smells like you."

seungmin laughed. "really? what do i smell like?"

"mmm", changbin thought for a second. "like...clean."

"clean?", seungmin asked incredulously. "what does that mean?"

changbin shrugged. seungmin chuckled and started taking things out of boxes to put them in their new places. 

he could hear the bed groan under changbin's weight as he shifted onto his stomach, eyes burning holes into seungmin's skull as he watched him intently. "i have a stuffed snorlax that my older sister gave me. his name's gyu."

"that's cute", seungmin replied. he pulled a shirt out of the box and inspected it for stains before hanging it up in the closet. "i just named the dog 'mong'".

changbin giggled and seungmin was struck with how cute it sounded. honestly, the older man was such a mystery to him. "i love mong. can i keep him?"

"absolutely not." seungmin turned around and tried to grab the dog from changbin's arms, but the shorter moved away at the last minute, kneeling up on the bed. seungmin attempted again, only to let out a sound of surprise when changbin leaned over and pressed their lips together in a short kiss. he pulled back and stared at the other with wide, surprised eyes. 

yes, they'd had sex before. multiple times, actually. but always the three of them, and when they weren't hooking up, they acted like normal roommates. roommates didn't just kiss each other. 

"what?", seungmin stuttered. "why?"

changbin shrugged. his ears were turning red. "i don't know, i just...wanted to."

seungmin furrowed his brows and breathed out a chuckle. "huh? well maybe...i want to do this then."

changbin gasped when seungmin pushed him back on the bed suddenly, pinning him underneath him. he stared up with large eyes as seungmin stole mong away and threw him to the floor. 

seungmin leaned down, kissing changbin deeper than their previous one. hands gripping the sides of changbin's face, lips moving together in synchronization, changbin's hands on his waist, they kissed. 

when they finally pulled apart, they were breathing deeply, breath fanning across each other's faces. seungmin's heart was speeding in his chest, in a way it hadn't for a long, long time. 

he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

____

"you guys want tteokbokki?"

jisung sat up eagerly, mouth already watering at the mention of food. "you know how to make it?"

seungmin frowned. "yeah? it's, like, super easy."

"my cooking skills stop at toast", changbin replied. jisung grinned. 

"i can fry an egg!"

"so neither of you know how to cook?", seungmin asked. they both nodded and he let out a heavy sigh. "alright. i'm gonna make tteokbokki and rice. i'll let you guys know when it's ready."

"thanks mom!", jisung shouted and laughed when seungmin flipped him off. he settled back into the couch, legs resting in changbin's lap as they watched a movie together. "we've seen this a billion times, bin. can we watch something else?"

"shh", changbin shushed him, placing a finger over his lips. "this is my favorite part."

jisung remained silent until seungmin called them for dinner and he hopped up, running into the kitchen and happily accepting the bowl of food seungmin handed him. changbin took a bit longer, taking the time to pause the movie before he appeared in the kitchen. jisung caught the way he placed a hand on the small of seungmin's back as leaned over the stove, but he didn't say anything. 

he kinda understood. 

seungmin was different. he'd only been in their life less than a week, but the energy felt completely different. like there was an electric static in the air, only one word or action away from sparking lightning that would shock them all. 

it was kinda like a puzzle. for a long time, changbin and jisung had been two pieces that simply didn't match. until seungmin appeared, squeezed in the middle and connecting them perfectly to finally reveal the final picture. 

they hadn't talked about it yet, but they knew. they both really, really liked him. probably more than they should. 

____

"i'm gonna go to bed."

seungmin whined when changbin sat up, taking away the extremely comfortable shoulder he'd been laying his head on. jisung was on his other side, already knocked out and snoring softly, his arm resting on the couch behind seungmin's head after he'd pulled the iconic 'yawn and stretch' earlier that night. 

"sorry", changbin apologized sleepily, rubbing at one eye with the back of his hand. "i have a big job tomorrow. some dumbass wants a huge back tattoo that's gonna take, like, eight hours."

"s'okay", seungmin mumbled. "i should probably go to bed too." he stood up and stretched before looking down at jisung. "what should we do about him?"

"just leave him", changbin replied. he looked up at seungmin one last time, a soft smile curling on his lips. "goodnight, seungmin."

"g'night", seungmin murmured, a bit shyly. if he was being honest, he couldn't stop thinking about their makeout session earlier that day. they hadn't done anything but kiss and yet it felt more personal than any of the times they'd had sex. 

he liked it. he liked it a lot more than he should have. 

he watched changbin shut the door to his room before going to his own. he collapsed on his bed, looking around at all the boxes he'd have to unpack in the next few days. not to mention all the potential jobs he would have to apply to. he sighed and rubbed at his temples, trying to ease the oncoming headache. 

there was only one thing he could think of that would get his mind off of everything. he bit his lip, pulling his shirt off and then his pants and underwear, grabbing the lube off of the dresser where he'd left it and pouring some into his hand.

he gasped at the change in temperature when his cold, slick hand touched his cock, the stimulation enough to make him grow half hard. he worked slowly up and down his shaft, grazing a finger over his tip and involuntarily bucking up into his hand. 

seungmin bit his lip, trying desperately to suppress the moans that threatened to slip past. he absolutely did not want changbin or jisung to hear him. 

he squeezed his eyes shut tight, letting his mind wander. he imagined he was inside someone, thrusting in and out, while they moaned and begged beneath him. the voice took on a higher pitched tone, whining his name sharply. 'seungmin—ah—please!'

he imagined himself gripping a waist, soft with muscle, imagined himself kissing trails up his large chest and sucking on his neck while he squirmed and cried out for more, more, more. 

he imagined pulling back and seeing his face just as he did the final thrust. 

"changbin!"

he moaned the name as he came into his hand, white shooting onto his stomach. immediately, his face began to burn. where did that come from? since when did he think about changbin while pleasuring himself?

he heard the unmistakable squeaking of changbin's bed and covered his mouth to stifle the gasp that almost escaped his throat. he scrambled to put on his clothes, wiping his hands on a dirty sock he found as well as wiping off his stomach. he heard a knock on his door just as he finished cleaning himself and breathed a sigh of relief before opening the door. 

"hey", changbin whispered, trying not to wake jisung, as he gave seungmin a confused look. "did you say my name?"

"uh", seungmin stammered, trying desperately to find an excuse. "uh, yeah. i—i thought i saw a spider."

changbin lifted an eyebrow. he wasn't buying it. "a spider?"

"yep", seungmin replied. changbin just chuckled softly and slapped his bare chest. 

"if you say so."

he walked away, and seungmin let him.

____

it wasn't like jisung was completely opposed to the idea of spending the day alone with seungmin. 

he figured it was inevitable, since they lived together. in fact, he would enjoy an excuse to get closer with him. he was a bit jealous with the way he and changbin already seemed so close, like changbin got first dibs or something just because he was the one who met seungmin first. 

but, he had to admit that it was a bit awkward. 

he had to keep reminding himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. seungmin had literally had his dick in his mouth before. the only problem was that jisung had an awful tendency of fucking up every good thing that happened to him. 

like he'd fucked it up with changbin. like how he'd driven out all their past roommates. like the way he couldn't even cook rice in seungmin's fancy rice-cooker right. 

"you forgot water", seungmin explained as he dumped the ruined rice in the trash. jisung worried his lip as he stared at the burn marks on the pot. 

"i didn't break it, did i?"

seungmin chuckled. he had a really, really nice laugh. "no, of course not. i just need to wash it out and i can show you how to make it right."

"sorry", jisung mumbled and sulked against the wall. seungmin glanced over at him. 

"aw, jisung", he murmured softly. he was using the same voice he used on changbin in bed, but it had a much different effect on jisung. "come here."

jisung slowly walked over and seungmin wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. jisung melted into the embrace, sneaking a couple sniffs of seungmin's nice smell while he was there. changbin had mentioned earlier that morning, while they were eating breakfast and seungmin was showering, that he thought seungmin smelled like 'clean'. jisung wholeheartedly agreed. 

seungmin pulled back and handed the pot to jisung. the other took it timidly, jumping slightly when he felt seungmin move to stand behind him and wrap his arms around to guide him. "first, we measure out the rice. good, just like that..."

jisung wasn't really listening. even if he wanted to, his heart was beating too loudly to hear over it, probably. he couldn't think, because seungmin's breath on his neck, seungmin's body pressing against his back, seungmin's hands guiding his hands, seungmin. 

"....make sense?"

jisung tuned in just in time to hear the taller's question, and he nodded rapidly. "good", seungmin whispered in his ear, setting the pot into the rice cooker and shutting the lid. a shiver ran down jisung's spine when one of seungmin's hands wrapped around and held his waist. he watched as he turned the dial with blush on his cheeks. 

he whined when seungmin pulled away and the taller laughed, gazing down at him. "what?"

jisung didn't answer. he just grabbed seungmin by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

____

"we need to talk."

jisung looked up from his phone. changbin was standing in the doorway of his room, leaning against the doorframe with a serious expression. 

"alright", jisung replied with a shrug. "what about?"

changbin stepped inside and shut the door, eyes glancing around nervously as he did. jisung guessed he didn't want seungmin to know about this conversation. which probably meant it was about seungmin. 

honestly, he'd seen it coming. 

changbin sat down on the bed next to him. "it's about seungmin."

"figured", jisung said. he smiled a bit. "i'm glad you're bringing it up, though."

"i was worried i was the only one", he whispered. jisung shook his head. 

they were quiet for a several seconds before changbin groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. "he's just so...so—!"

"perfect?", jisung supplied. "handsome? nice? sexy? attractive? cute?"

"all of those", changbin replied brokenly. he stared at jisung with a steely gaze. "but we can't. we can't catch feelings. it won't end up good for any of us."

jisung frowned. "but we can still have sex, right?"

"obviously", changbin answered, rolling his eyes. "but no feelings. as soon as one of us falls for him, it'll be over for all of us."

"i agree", jisung said. he pouted. "i wish i didn't, but i do."

"good", changbin replied and patted the younger on the shoulder as he got up. "let's just make sure we keep our promise, okay?"

____

changbin was really bad at keeping promises. 

he rolled over in his bed, angrily kicking his legs around under the covers to try and find a comfortable position. he even slapped himself in the forehead a couple times, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his mind. 

he really wanted to see seungmin. seungmin, who was only a room away. it would be so easy to sneak over and take what he wanted. 

he shouldn't break the promise he made with jisung, the promise he created, but he just couldn't help himself. 

bare feet hit the ground and he was opening his door slowly, silently creeping down the hallway to seungmin's room. he wasn't wearing a shirt, only his underwear, but he opened the door anyway with a soft "seungmin?".

his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the other turning under his blanket, one eye slowly peeling open to stare at changbin. "mmm, changbin?", he asked sleepily. 

"yeah, it's me", he whispered in reply as he shut the door and walked further inside. "um, can i sleep with you?"

seungmin shifted again, moving onto his back, and rubbed at his eyes while yawning. "why? can't sleep?"

"kinda", changbin muttered. he knew very well that what he was doing was for selfish reasons. 

"okay." changbin's eyes widened at the response. he watched as seungmin pulled the blanket back and scooted over on his tiny bed to make room. 

changbin gratefully climbed in, using the small space to his advantage and squeezing in close to seungmin. he could feel the body heat radiating off of the other man, welcoming and inviting. he pressed his whole body against him, wrapping his arms around to hold him close. when seungmin chuckled, he could feel the vibrations in his chest. 

"cold?", he whispered and changbin simply nodded. he pressed his face into seungmin's shoulder, breathing in deep to catch more of that irresistible smell. the smell of lavender shampoo and expensive laundry detergent. 

"we never get to spend time alone together", seungmin said. changbin hummed into the skin of his neck, content with staying silent and letting the other take the reins. he could feel seungmin's hands wandering over him; his back, sliding down his spine, cupping his ass, fingers pressing into the soft muscle of his thighs. "i miss you.". a gentle kiss on his neck and changbin was melting into the touch. 

changbin was most definitely crossing a line. he first crossed that line when he left his own bedroom. but now that seungmin was sliding a hand into his underwear and touching his cock, he was miles past the line. he was so far away that he wouldn't be able to see it even if he was looking. 

"m'seungmin." he tried to stifle the sounds as seungmin pressed ghostly touches to his dick, tracing down the shaft to graze over his head, already hard and leaking. he gripped seungmin's shirt, shoving his head into his chest and biting his lip, hard. 

he couldn't let jisung know he was in there. 

"shh, baby, it's okay", seungmin whispered comforting words into his ear as he worked on slowly undoing him. he pushed changbin's underwear down to his knees, finally taking his dick in his full grasp. "m'gonna make you feel good."

"i know", changbin replied shakily. he knew. 

seungmin always made him feel good. not just when he had his hands on his cock, or when he was fucking him into the mattress, but also during breakfast when he would sing along to the radio, or when he laughed, or when he would tease jisung just to see his face get all red and give changbin those secret, special looks that were just for him. they'd been living together for a week and changbin was already on his knees, ready to do anything that seungmin asked of him. 

he liked him. he really, really liked him. 

"ah", he moaned, bucking his hips into seungmin's touch. he was close and it was getting harder to suppress his moans. 

"you gonna cum for me, baby?". he would last longer if seungmin didn't whisper things like that in his ear. he whimpered and grabbed a handful of seungmin's shirt, the warm knot in the base of his stomach building with each stroke of seungmin's hand. 

"it's okay, sweetie", he cooed. changbin grabbed the back of his head with his other hand, pulling on the baby hairs, and seungmin let out a gasp before chuckling. "you like it, don't you? you like it when you cum and get all messy? you like being my little whore."

changbin let out a loud whine, louder than he should have, as he arched his back and came into seungmin's hand. his body shook with the force of his orgasm and seungmin leaned down, teeth grazing his ear lobe as he whispered into his ear. 

"good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say i love seungmin’s character? that is all have a nice night/day :)


End file.
